Tatouage à domicile
by Neko Shiver
Summary: Kei décide de se faire un tatouage. Ayant la flemme de se déplacer, il fait venir un tatoueur chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait aussi... sexy.   xD   désolé résumer pourrit   '


_**Tatouage à domicile**_

_**Auteur :**_ Kyômi

**_Chapitre : _**1 ( ba c'est une os, va pas y'en avoir 10 000 non plus -" )

_**Genre :**_ Yaoi / Romance et truc bizarre...xD

_**Histoire :**_ Kei décide de se faire un tatouage. Ayant la flemme de se déplacer, il fait venir un tatoueur chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait aussi... sexy. ( xD )

_**Chapitre Unique : **_

Un grand brun était affalé sur son canapé, à moitié endormi. Un coté du crâne rasé, le reste de ces cheveux noir en bataille. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un jeans. La sonnette retentit dans le petit appartement, le fessant sortir de son demi sommeil en sursaut. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Un jeune au cheveux blanc avec des dreads et quelques mèche lisse devant son visage, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un slim noir se tenait face à lui avec une mallette à la main.

" bonjour, vous avez appelée pour un tatouage non ? " demanda t'il devant le manque de réaction du plus âgée.

" ha heu... oui, tu peut me tutoyer "

il se poussa pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier posa sa mallette sur la table basse et se tourna vers son ainé en souriant.

" ok, je m'appelle Jin, ravi de te rencontrer. Tu veux quoi comme modèle ? "

" moi c'est Kei, attend..."

Kei partis dans une pièce et revint avec une feuille. Il la montra à Jin qui fut un peut impressionnés.

" c'est toi qui la dessiné ? C'est super beau ! "

" heu...merci..." fit il en rougissant légèrement.

" tu le veut ou ? "

" dans le dos "

" ok, ben enlève ton t-shirt et allonge toi..." ( comment sa c'est une phrase pervers ? XD )

Kei se tourna et piqua un far en fessant se que lui avait dit le plus jeune et s'allongea sur le canapé. Se dernier ne cessa d'ailleurs pas de fixer le dos musclé du brun avec un légé sourire pervers. Il ouvrit sa mallette et sorti le matériel nécessaire. Sans prévenir il s'assit à califourchon sur le bas du dos de son ainé sans aucune gène.

" que...qu'es que tu fait ? "

" ben je m'installe " répondit t'il en rigolant. " tu le veut ou exactement ? La ? " il passa ces doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrales, provoquant des frisson au brun.

" o-ouais... "

" t'aura un peut mal pendant une semaine donc je te déconseille de dormir sur le dos."

il commença à tracer les contour du tatouage, il représentée une sorte de phœnix tribal. Kei ressentit une légère douleur mais c'était quelque chose de supportable. Il n'y prêta d'ailleurs pas vraiment attention, occupés par un débat intérieur. Il se demander pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière avec se garçon, lui qui n'ai jamais gêné de quoi que se soit. Il se surprend même à espérer qu'il reste sur lui plus longtemps... nan, sa n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête.

À la fin, Jin voulut prendre une serviette posée sur la table devant eux pour essuyer l'encre en trop et se pencha, presque allongé sur le brun qui rougis en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Il l'attrapa et lui murmura avant de se relever :

" tu n'a pas trop mal ? "

avec une voie sensuelle qui gêna d'autant plus son ainé. Une fois fait, Il se mit debout et commença à ranger ces affaires. Sous le regard attentif de Kei qui se rassit. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir lorsqu'il posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Il se leva d'un bon sous le rire du décoloré.

" tss... te moque pas. Sa fait mal... " se plain t'il

" ro désolé ! Bon c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais j'ai d'autres clients alors, a bientôt peut être... "

il déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvre du plus grand et parti tranquillement. Kei resta planté dans le salon pendant quelques minutes, rouge ( pour changer xD ) et étonné. Il se repris et alla chercher sa veste et sorti de son apparte. Il marcha quelques temps et arriva devant un immeuble. Il entra et sonna à une des porte. Se fut un petit blond qui lui ouvrit.

" Kei ! tu te décide enfin à me rendre visite ? "

" excuse Kao, j'ai pas eu le temps... "

" espèce de feignant, dit plutôt que t'avait la flemme ! "

ils rirent tout les deux puis Kao le laissa entrer. Il s'installèrent sur le sofa. Kao alla chercher deux tasse de chocolat chaude, sa réchauffe en plein hiver.

" alors, tu la fait ton tatouage ? "

" ouais, ya une heure. "

" montre ! "

Kei souleva son tee-shirt et laissa paraitre un magnifique phœnix le long de son dos.

" il et super beau ! Sa fait mal ? "

" heu, un peut "

" dit tu croit qu'il va neiger ? " demanda t'il en observance attentivement l'exterieur.

" mais j'en sais rien moi, t'a qu'a regarder la météo ! "

ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant deux heure puis le brun rentra chez lui. Il se coucha mais ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil, il penser à Jin. Il se remémora son visage en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon. Il voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ces bras, l'emmbra...

" mais qu'es qui me prend de penser des trucs pareil ? "

il se leva d'un bon mettant fin à ces étranges pensés et parti prendre une douche. Il passa une semaine à penser à lui et décida de faire quelque chose d'insensé et complètement stupide d'après lui...

il attendait, allongé sur son canapé, de la même manière qu'il y a une semaine, en attendant la même personne. Seulement un détaille changeais. Il stressait. Quelqu'un sonna et il se releva d'un bon. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se décida à l'ouvrir après quelque temps de réflexion. Le décoloré entra en souriant.

" ta décidé de tant faire un autre ? C'est cool. Sa te va bien en plus. "

Kei respira profondément sous le regard interrogateur de Jin. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Jin n'eus aucune réaction jusqu'à se qu'il se retire. Il souri avec un air pervers pendant que Kei essayer de s'expliquer.

" t inquiète, tu me plait aussi. "

" heu... ha ? "

Le décoloré rit devant l'air incompréhensif du brun et passa ces bras à son coup, il l'embrassa à son tour tout en passant une jambe derrière celle de Kei de façon à le faire tomber sur lui. Il tombèrent donc tout les deux sur le canapé, l'un au dessu de l'autre.

" je peut te poser une question ? "

" heu, oui ? "

" t'est près à supporter un chieur comme moi ? "

" hm... faut voir... " répondit le brun en riant.

Je ne mettrais pas de détaille sur ce qui suit... je pense que sais devinable xD bref,

seul la vie décidera d'un avenir commun pour eux... ( ou comment finir avec une phrase très pro xD ) ok ok ba... Fin ? Ouais, je pense que se serait bien pour tout le monde hein -"

* * *

Une OS qui ma bien amusé ^^


End file.
